dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tagoma
|manga debut = "Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (chapter 1)" |anime debut = "I'm Here, Too! Training Commences on Beerus' World" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 779Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, 2015''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 27, "The Earth Explodes?! A Decisive Kamehameha!" |Occupation = Elite Soldier Bodyguard Commander |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = }} is one of the elite soldiers working under Sorbet, functioning as his bodyguard. Appearance Tagoma is a tall purple-grey humanoid alien. He wears a new type of Battle Armor colored black, green, and red. He also has black armbands around his wrists and has a visor-like scouter that covers both his eyes. Personality Tagoma is seen as a loyal member of Frieza's army. He is patient, analyzes the situation at hand, and has a higher power level than most of his subordinates. Although loyal to Frieza's army, he is shown being hesitant about Frieza, as he states to Sorbet that he does not understand why they need to revive Frieza in order to rebuild the empire. He is also a realist, as he tries to convince Frieza that the Saiyans are too powerful, and that he should just focus on rebuilding his empire, which causes his death in the film, and torture in the anime. In Dragon Ball Super, after training with Frieza, Tagoma starts to take on some of the traits of the tyrant himself, becoming more sadistic and less merciful. His normal facial expression changes from a dull serious look, to a dark evil look - laughing maliciously when about to face the Z Fighters. His uncaring nature is shown when Tagoma kills Shisami in an attempt to kill Gohan, and also when he intimidates Sorbet when the latter shouts at him - whereas he had previously held Sorbet in high regard. Tagoma also starts to become arrogant and proud of his power, as he considers himself the perfect warrior to serve Frieza and regarding his former self as a coward. Biography Background In the anime, Tagoma only encountered Frieza once prior to his revival, noticing Frieza speaking to Dodoria and Captain Ginyu at one point in the past. Tagoma recalls this event just prior to helping resurrect Frieza. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga In the manga, on Planet Frieza 17, Tagoma informs Sorbet that the army's second strongest in the Frieza Force ship was blown up by an unidentified force. After hearing this, Tagoma and Sorbet set off to find the Dragon Balls to resurrect Frieza. Golden Frieza Saga Tagoma and his accomplice, Sorbet, are both elite soldiers in the Frieza Force, working under Frieza. Years after Frieza's death, the two come to Earth to collect the Dragon Balls and revive their master. He seems to be Sorbet's favorite henchman, as he cares about him and prefers him over the jealous Shisami, who seems to be on a hidden-competition with him. Tagoma is one of Sorbet's finest fighters, and is described by his superior to be a fighter on par with the late Zarbon and Dodoria. When the Frieza Army forces have been outmatched in putting down an uprising in Planet Frieza 448, Sorbet, who is now standing-in-leader of the Frieza Force, has decided that there is no escape. Sorbet decides to revive Frieza so he can reorganize the empire, and calls Tagoma to join him on a two-person spaceship to Earth. During the operation to revive Frieza, Tagoma shares his concerns about it with Sorbet, emphasizing that Frieza was an evil dictator, who they may just be better off without. Sorbet agrees, but says that with the army's current achievements and weakened power, they have no other choice. They scout the planet and see that the Pilaf Gang is collecting the Dragon Balls. Tagoma and Sorbet quickly head to Earth before they find the seventh Dragon Ball. The final Dragon Ball to be retrieved is in the ocean and Tagoma is sent down to retrieve it. Tagoma, Sorbet, and Pilaf Gang go to the desert to summon Shenron to revive Frieza. After Shenron states that he cannot revive Frieza due to him being cut into pieces many years ago, Tagoma suggests that they use the recovery chambers they have built before. On Sorbet's spaceship, Frieza is quickly revived and made whole. Tagoma is briefly reintroduced to Frieza as he forgets who his soldiers were. Frieza starts to describes his plan to avenge his fall at the Saiyans. When Tagoma advises Frieza to ignore the Saiyans, Frieza fires several Death Beams through his limbs and leaving him sprawled out on the ground in pain. Frieza decides to train for four months in order to become strong enough to defeat Goku. Tagoma is selected to be Frieza's training partner by Sorbet. Tagoma would get beaten, until being on the verge of death. He would then use the regeneration machine to recover and continue training with Frieza every day. Tagoma's and Frieza's power significantly increased doing this. After four months of training, Tagoma arrives on Earth with Frieza and the rest of his army. When Frieza and his forces arrived on Earth, several soldiers face the Z Fighters and are defeated. In response, Sorbet sends Shisami, who fights Gohan and attempts to crush him in a bear hug. In an attempt to wipe out the enemy's strongest warrior, Tagoma fired a ki blast that kills Shisami and critically injures Gohan (who is soon revived by Piccolo's kiai to the chest and a Senzu Bean). Despite being scolded by Sorbet, he intimidates his commanding officer and explains his recent coldness and personality change. Tagoma then makes a deal with Frieza saying that if he kills the resistance, Frieza would allow him to become commander to which Frieza agrees, also stating that he would give him a planet of his choosing. Tagoma then proceeds to approach the Z Fighters, and powers up to face them. He tells all of the Z Fighters to come at him together, but instead Piccolo faces him, the two fight with Tagoma easily defeating him and ripping one of his arms off before Gohan blasts Tagoma away in anger. However, Tagoma is unfazed by this, and states that thanks to his training under Frieza, "refined" attacks will not be as effective on his "body of steel". Super Saiyan Gotenks charges in from Capsule Corporation and headbutts Tagoma in the crotch. Tagoma is lying on the ground in pain as Frieza orders him to wipe out the Z Fighters. All of a sudden, frog Ginyu comes up to him and writes "Change" in front of Tagoma in an alien language. Tagoma reads the word and suddenly changes bodies with Ginyu, trapping Tagoma in the body of a Namekian Frog. As of now, Tagoma's fate remains unknown. Film Appearances ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Tagoma serves under Sorbet as a member of the Galactic Frieza Army and accompanies him to Earth when Sorbet plans to retrieve the Dragon Ball's to revive Frieza. After finding the Pilaf Gang and getting six of the Dragon Balls from him, Tagoma obtains the final one from the ocean. Sorbet uses the complete set to summon Shenron where he has him revive Frieza. Tagoma assists Sorbet in picking up the pieces of Frieza's body and urges Sorbet that they must leave Earth quickly before they attract the attention of the Saiyans. When Tagoma says that Frieza should just ignore the Super Saiyans and focus on the universe; as a result of angering the tyrant, he is blasted by Frieza into outer space, calling Sorbet to help him while Sorbet is torn apart by his demise and screams his name. Power ;Anime In Dragon Ball Super, Tagoma is easily defeated in a single blast from Frieza in his first form before his training. After training with Frieza for four months, Tagoma becomes considerably stronger, far stronger than the entire Ginyu Force as noted by Sorbet, easily placing him as the strongest soldier in the Frieza Force. He was powerful enough to kill Shisami and critically injure Gohan, both in a single shot - though it was a Sneak Attack and caught them off guard. In the preview for the next episode, Gohan states that Tagoma is hiding power at least on par with his own. During their battle, it is stated by Gohan that Tagoma could probably be hiding power on par with Gohan's back when he was at his best (with Gohan only later realizing that he could not put out his full power due to his lack of training). Tagoma then proceeds to face off against and decimate Piccolo, and takes a blast from base Gohan without suffering any damage whatsoever thanks to his "Body of Steel". Goten and Trunks sense his energy and decide to go to fight him, fusing into Gotenks and turning Super Saiyan in preparation for the battle. Being headbutted in the crotch by Super Saiyan Gotenks was enough to leave him reeling on the ground, though Frieza was still confident that Tagoma would be able to win against the Z Fighters. After changing bodies with Captain Ginyu, Tagoma's power as a frog becomes minuscule. After taking Tagoma's body, Ginyu was able to draw out more of it's power than Tagoma could. ;Films In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Tagoma possesses a power level comparable to that of Zarbon and Dodoria in their prime. However, he is easily defeated by Frieza in his first form with a single blast sending him into outer space. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors In the storyboards for Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Tagoma is shown to have originally fulfilled the role of Shisami - originally making him the same strength as the latter appeared in the movie. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. Tagoma uses a ''ki blast to kill Shisami in an attempt to kill Gohan, but critically injures him. *'Bad Lancer' - His super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Tagoma creates a lance out of his own ki and strikes the opponent with it. *'Tagoma Shot' - A powerful Energy Sphere. It is Tagoma's super attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Double Axe Handle' - A powerful physical blow used in an attempt to take down Piccolo, however Gohan stopped him before he could use this attack. * - Thanks to being used as a living punching bag for Frieza for four months of training, Tagoma's body became incredibly strong and resilient, strong enough to easily shrug off blows from the likes of Piccolo and base Gohan with no damage whatsoever, despite Gohan and Tagoma possessing power comparable to each other. However as shown by Gotenks, he is not completely invulnerable as a headbutt to the crouch by Gotenks was enough to inflict pain upon him enough to cause Tagoma to fall to the ground. Equipment *'Scouter' - As a member of the Frieza Force, Tagoma uses a Scouter for detecting and reading Power Levels and communication. Tagoma's Scouter model is the first visor-lens model seen in the series. *'Battle Armor' - Tagoma wears the same new style Battle Armor worn by the Frieza Force by the time of Dragon Ball Super. Forms ;Namekian Frog In the Dragon Ball Super anime, after getting knocked to the ground by Gotenks Tagoma encounters Frog Ginyu who uses a variation of Body Change to switch bodies with him, allowing Captain Ginyu to regain his status as Frieza's strongest subordinate and avenge himself upon the Dragon Team for the years he spent as a frog. Unfortunately for Tagoma, Ginyu was killed while in Tagoma's body leaving him effectively trapped in Ginyu's Frog body. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Tagoma makes his first debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, since the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). He is also playable in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kazuya Nakai *English: **Funimation dub: Micah Solusod **Bang Zoom! dub: Tom Bauer *Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Tejedo *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Fábio Azevedo **Portuguese dub: João Loy *Italian dub: Luca Bottale *Polish dub: Tomasz Błasiak (DBS) *Greek dub: Panagiotis Apostolopoulos (DBS) Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Tagoma vs. Piccolo, Gohan, and Gotenks (Super Saiyan) (anime only) List of characters killed by Tagoma *Shisami - Killed by Tagoma's Ki Blast. Trivia *His name is an anagram of the Japanese word for "egg", which is "tamago". *While in the manga his scouter doesn't get broken by the newly revived Frieza's power level, in the movie and anime it does happen, and Tagoma spends the last moments of his life scouter-less. *In an interview, the author Akira Toriyama says that there are also dual-eye types of Scouters. Tagoma is the first character to display the new version of it. *Tagoma's original design by Yamamuro in the storyboards was much different from his finalized design by Akira Toriyama, as he appeared to be a humanoid character. **The original Tagoma character appears as a soldier in Frieza's army in the manga Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ - Special One Shot, separate from the finalized Tagoma. He is defeated by Master Roshi's MAX Power Kamehameha. *In the original storyboard for Resurrection ‘F’, Tagoma was to survive being blown out of the ship by Frieza thanks to being rescued, and would later go on to fight against Piccolo and be defeated by Gohan during Frieza's revenge, this was significantly altered by the time the film was finalized - with Tagoma being killed and Shisami taking his role during the battle,Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ storyboard book, 2015 however a similar scenario is placed in the anime adaption, as Tagoma survives Frieza attacking him and partakes in Frieza's revenge. Gallery See also *Tagoma (Collectibles) References Site Naivgation ca:Tagoma fr:Tagoma es:Tagoma he:טאגומה pt-br:Tagoma Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Males Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters who can fly Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Film characters